


Trade-Off

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Bargaining, Cecaelias, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flash Fic, Magic, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with cecaelia is that they have this liking for <i>deals</i>.</p><p> </p><p>(Or, what happened when I got introduced to the Slash Game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade-Off

**Author's Note:**

> The Slash Game works roughly thus: Player 1 chooses a character (kept secret) and a theme. When all of the other players have chosen their character, player 1 reveals their character and a prompt. Participants have 5 minutes to write a fic using the characters and prompt, and player 1 picks the winner.
> 
> In this case, the theme was "characters with sexy voices", to be paired with Severus Snape, with the prompt of dirty talk.

Mermaids were bad enough. But dealing with cecaelia could be another thing altogether. They didn’t just try to drown you. They weaseled their way into making _deals_ with you.

“So,” said Ursula, finally turning from her mirror with her lips freshly painted red. They glittered in the damp darkness of the cave. “You want seven strands of my hair, and a sample of…” she let the words trail off into a purr.

Severus felt his cheeks grow hot. “Vaginal secretions,” he said tersely.

Ursula laughed, the sound a filthy roll, and eyed him up and down. “My, my. What strange potions _you_ must be making.”

He was wondered whether he should leave, only for one of Ursula’s tentacles to wrap around his wrist. When Snape reached for his wand, he realised with dismay that Ursula had already taken it, and was twirling it between the tips of two other tentacles.

She was a more powerful witch than he would dare use wandless magic on, at that.

“I think,” she said, eyes glinting, “that you’ll have to come and get those ingredients yourself.”


End file.
